


Treat Yourself

by EezoDistraction



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, innuendo but still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EezoDistraction/pseuds/EezoDistraction
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take a moment and treat yourself.





	Treat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/gifts), [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Elevators and Eclairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866131) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Pardon if this is an intrusion, but I noticed several contributors sending stories your way, and I wanted to add one to the mix in the hope that it will brighten your day.

Shepard stands in the kitchen, back leaning against the counter, cup of hot coffee in hand. Wafts of moisture and aroma climb towards his face as he holds the cup at chest level between sips. The delightful smell enticing anyone who drifts into its lair, like a siren call crashing against your sense of smell.

Shepard hears the front door open and close, a small smile runs across his lips as he hears footfalls in the entryway. Right on time. He is as punctual as always.

"Hey,... there you are" Shepard says as Kaidan enters the kitchen.

"isn't that my line?" Kaidan replies as his big smile lights up the room and lights up Shepard's heart like it always does whenever Kaidan smiles.

"Well, I have to keep practicing my flirting if I want to keep the sexiest man in the galaxy around."

Kaidan lets out a small chuckle as his cheeks get a bit blushed. He watches Shepard put his cup down on the counter, the two of them embrace with a strong hug and a soft kiss. "Mmm, smells good in here" Kaidan says as he peers into Shepard's beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, the coffee's not so bad either" Shepard says with a smirk.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Kaidan asks as he notices a white box on the counter behind Shepard's back.

"What box?"

"The one you're trying to hide behind you" Kaidan says as the two of them shift to one side then the other as Shepard tries to block his view.

"It's.... um... spectre business. Nothing to see here."

"Spectre business huh? Maybe I should get all 'biotic business' in your spectre business and pull that box around you" Kaidan replies as his hands on Shepard's chest start to glow blue, sending tingling energy up and down Shepard's spine and through his body.

"OOH, you fight dirty Alenko.... I like it" Shepard says as he grabs Kaidan's ass with his hands and gives it a squeeze.  "Tell you what. You can look in the box but first you have to guess what's inside."

"Can I have a hint?"

"OK. It's long and thick and full of cream and as soon as you look at it, it looks so delicious you want to put it in your mouth right away."

"How did you manage to get that into a box?" Kaidan says with a twinkle in his eye.

"It wasn't easy. I had to go to four different shops before I found one that had... wait, we're talking about the same thing here aren't we?"

"My favorite dessert, yes. We're definitely talking about the same thing,... but the box probably has some kind of pastry in it."

"Close enough" Shepard says as he turns around and opens the box to reveal an eclair.

"An ecalir! Mmm, it looks so delicious. So what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, other than every day with you is an occasion. You've been working so hard lately, I just wanted to get you something you like to treat yourself."

"That's so sweet, but, if you're trying to butter me up, it might take a nice steak sandwich too."

"Got that covered" Shepard says as he opens the fridge door, revealing two steaks sitting on a tray, and a case of Canadian Lager off to the side of the steaks.

"Is that? ... It is! John Shepard, if you are not the most thoughtful , romantic person in the whole galaxy, I don't know who is. I love you so much." Kaidan gushes as he gives Shepard a big kiss.

"I love you too. Say, wanna go halfsies on the eclair?" Shepard asks.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ArcticLucie for the story inspiration. Now whenever I hear or see the word 'eclair' I think of MShenko, which isn't a bad thing.


End file.
